Epiphany
by PatriciaPais
Summary: Over the years Harry and Hermione built a very strong friendship. But is that all that their relation is?
1. Chapter 1

The night was running long. Hermione was lying on her bed with closed eyes waiting for sleep to take over, or maybe something else that would keep her entertained. As thoughts of "what waits me tomorrow" started to take over, she felt some weight shifting right next to her. "He was back", she thought as a hand started to navigate her bushy brown hair.

"Ron is not going straight to the point as usual, I guess he toke our conversation into consideration" she thought while enjoying the sweetness showed by her boyfriend that was now caressing her torso. She started to feel a tension building up in her lower region. She was getting turned on with the simple fact that Ron was actually demonstrating that he cared about how she feels as well.

Gently, almost as if he was asking for permission his hand wandered to her breast giving it a light caress while he started to place some gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

The treat was most welcomed, and Hermione tilted her head back in order to grant him better access to other parts of her neck. His rapidly increasing breath sent shivers down her spine, but she decided to indulge a little bit longer in that rare procedure.

His hand was moving painfully slow down her stomach, reaching the edge of her underwear and rapidly moving up to pay longer attention to her breasts.  
Under his ministrations, Hermione moved her head one more time trying to reach his lips. That wasn't hard at all, as he understood what she was aiming at with the tilt of her head.  
The clash of their lips was passionate and soon enough it turned to intense French kissing. His tongue danced alongside hers for domination. He tasted so sweet in her mouth, a strange combination of flavors, but not at all unpleasant!

She turned her whole body in his direction, so that now they were facing each other. Their kisses were only broken for the most needed oxygen, but as soon as they had both satisfied this primal necessity; they were again locked into the other.  
The room was pitch black, not very strange for a new moon night; however not even the lights on the street seemed to light up the room. Both couldn't care less.

Still engaged into those passionate kisses, she placed her hands on the back of his head, as if trying to get him further into her mouth. As for him, his hands were caressing her breasts softly. In one moment of thrill he removed her bra, and toke a grasp on her bare breast. The felling of warmth in her breast made her moan lightly into his mouth. That seemed all that he need to move forward, in a dominant move he shifted her in bed, leaning her back against the mattress and moving atop of her. A shy smile crossed her face in anticipation of what was about to come. They had done it several times before, but somehow tonight it seemed to be the most intimate of them all.

He left her lips once again, but to start rooming over the trail to the edge of her panties. Hermione was feeling every movement of her lover, and enjoying every second of it, letting small moans escape her lips. As he was reaching her bellybutton and her arousal was pilling up, she grabbed his hair to caress, and also to guide him to where he was needed the most.

His warm fingers were positioned as a hook on the sides of her lacy panties. Hermione hold her breath in anticipation, waiting for what was about to come. Would he be his regular self and enter her straight away, or would he carry on this changed behavior and pay some attention to her down parts?

He carried on his new attitude! He removed her lacy panties carefully, dragging them while placing gentle kisses alongside her long legs. Hermione could feel the heat building up between her legs, and she found herself wishing that he wouldn't take much longer to pay attention to where it was due. And her prayers didn't take longer to be satisfied.

As he got her free of her knickers, he moved his face to her folds. His warm breath was really taking Hermione over the edge, but the big highlight of the night came when he placed his warm tongue in her clit and started a mixture of licking and sucking. Her hands moved to her sides and without conscience her hands toke a grip on the sheets.

His tongue was doing wonders for her and she felt her orgasm building up, giving her a sign that she was about to have an explosion of sensations. And was she right! With one lick in the right place, and her tension was all released. Shocks and shivers were firing all over her body, and she was finding it hard to control the jerks of her body.

He moved up again to enjoy the full view that was Hermione's orgasm. And again on top of her, he waited for her to open her eyes again so he could trust into her. While he was waiting, he placed passionate kisses down her jaw line.

Wanting to kiss him fully on his lips, Hermione grabbed his hair and moved his head to face hers. As she was staring to the dark that were his features, a street light (most likely a car) brought a little light to the room. Hermione's smile grew bigger as she gazed upon his emerald eyes. She lifted a finger to caress his bolt-like-scar.

She was fully happy and yet her brain was trying to send her signals that something was wrong, she couldn't just rationalize what was it. There she was in the arms of the man she loved, what could possibly be wrong about it?

And then it hit her! The man that she _had_ to love was Ron Weasley…not Harry Potter.

It was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The alarm clock on the bedside-table marked in bright red colors 4.27 am when Hermione eyelids opened. Her forehead shinned in the dim light, covered in cold sweat. She sat in bed carefully not to wake up the red haired man that slept heavily next to her. She was breathing heavily due to the still fresh images of her dream.

Harry. That was all that she had in her mind. His face, his body, his ministrations…but mostly how she felt in his arms. But it was all a dream, reality was a whole different thing.

Reality was that she was in a relationship with Ronald Weasley. They were dating since the end of the war, and now they had moved in together for almost two years. She was happy with Ron; after all she couldn't compare it with anything else, could she? Ron had been her first and only in so many aspects. He was all she knew…and she was happy with him. They had some ups and downs, but that's just part of life, right? He would drive her mad with his stupidity and stubbornness, but he would also make it up with his sweetness (even though the first would happen more often than the second).

Reality also was that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were an item. They also got together right after the end of the war, and they seemed very happy since then. They also shared an apartment, and as far as Hermione was concerned it wouldn't take longer for Harry to pop the question.

As for the golden trio, their friendship had survived the relationships, the distance (since they were not confined to the walls of school anymore) and to their work/ working hours.

Hermione comforted her head in her folded arms on top of her knees. As she stared at the blinds of her bedroom window, she felt trapped. Her chest was aching and she couldn't really understand why. God, she had just dreamt of Harry in a manner that a friend should not. The things that he had done to her in her dream wouldn't just leave her mind, and the weirdest thing was that she could swear that she could still feel were his fingers had caressed her.

She was working too much. That had to be it! She was not in love with Harry, she was way passed that.

Her mind was over working. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _I have to go back to sleep_, she thought. And with that she opened her eyes and looked again at the clock. 5.35 am! That would give her the most needed rest to clear her mind from the recent events and to be fresh to work.

She rested her head in her pillow and as she closed her eyes her brain processed a last though: _please no more dreams about Harry._

6.10 am was marked with a loud buzz. A lazy hand roomed the side table to press the snooze bottom on the alarm clock.

One eye opened just to glance at the screen. Time to wake up! Tossing in the bed, to stand on her back, Hermione lifted her arms so that she could stretch. That had been a horrible night. She felt so tired, like she had been run over by a truck. And her dream, gosh it was still stuck in her mind, even though the images were now not as vivid as before it was still rooming her mind.

To take herself out of the loop that she had gotten herself into, she looked at the still sleeping man that was lying next to her: her boyfriend that somehow she felt she had just betrayed.

Ok Hermione, time to get up and start a new day! - she said softly to herself.

And with that she was out of bed and making her way into the toilette for a most needed shower.

She apparated at the ministry as usual. That brought her a calm that she was not expecting. Her mind was now almost completely set into working mode. She had her coffee in hand, the Daily Prophet in the other, and she was ready for the coming day.

She loved this moment when she just walked into the ministry. The fuzz of starting a new day, the smiling faces of tons of people that hadn't still looked into their piles of paper work. Everyone was just oblivious of what the new day would bring.

Hermione reached her department: Emerging Dark Wizards Control. Since the end of the war, the Ministry had opened new departments to avoid the mistakes of the past. Hermione's job was to analyze reports of what could be the insurgence of new dark wizards.

Good Morning Miss Granger, here are the newest reports. We had one case in Romania two days ago. And er…this one was a case in Estonia, also two days ago. The officers on site stated that most likely they were just bad taste pranks by some teens. – the blonde neatly tied hair woman stated as she entered Hermione's office.

Thank you Aegle! I will have a look at them. – Hermione stated with a smile in her voice. – Have you already received any indication from the Aurors that they will be able to meet today to discuss the cases that I sent them to analyze?

Not yet Miss Granger! As soon as I get any information from them I will inform you right away.

Thank you Aegle, well…I guess that will be it for now. – and with that the young blonde woman left the office.

Hermione immediately started to look at the two reports that she had in front of her. Hopefully it was nothing too serious.

The morning hours passed by quickly, with Hermione analyzing pictures and the reports provided by the local officers. It really seemed as if she was reading the actions of very inexperienced wizards that were just trying to create an impact. Nevertheless she made notes to inform the local division to capture the culprits and to punish them.

She was tired of seating down, so she stood up and paced her office reaching a window. She was looking outside, enjoying the view of the regular people passing by just below her, oblivious of what their Ministry was taking care of.

Hello there Miss Granger – a familiar voice brought her back from her reverie, but yet she didn't want to move to face the man beyond the voice. She was well aware of who that voiced belonged to. Despite her feelings she still turned to face the man in her office.

She placed her brightest smile, that strange enough came to her naturally, and looking him in the eyes she said:

Hello there Mr. Potter!


End file.
